


The Cat’s Light

by SnowingInTheBlueMoon



Series: Old Stuff [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowingInTheBlueMoon/pseuds/SnowingInTheBlueMoon
Summary: Chat Noir is searching for his light.





	The Cat’s Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote (disguisedly) to my English Classes few years ago and I finally decided to edit it and post it as an actually fic. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so... you'll probably find mistakes here.

I run on the roofs of houses in the middle of the night, accompanied by the starlight while I walk down through the city. The city lights shine down on me, making it look like I'm running between two starry skies. But none light shines brighter than that one which I seek. 

I jump one, two, three roofs. I jump through balconies and over fences. 

I stop. I accelerate.

I let my instincts guiding me to my destination.

I stretch my paws, running and jumping with all the flexibility that a feline can have. Free. Wild. Funny. My observant eyes wandering the quiet streets in search of that single point of light. My search is tireless.

So, when a cloud moves across the sky and the moonlight appear, I see it. A tiny red light in the distance, but that in my eyes shines brighter than any star over my head - more than the full moon.

_My lady._


End file.
